A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. Generally, the battery assembly includes a push switch. When the push switch is pressed, the electronic cigarette is turned on. However, the push switch may be pressed by mistake. In this case, the electronic cigarette will start working, consuming power in the battery assembly, and causing unnecessary trouble.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery assembly and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.